The present invention relates to a mail box opener and, more particularly, to mail box opener that allows mail carriers to open mail boxes without the need to touch the receptacle.
Mail carriers' hands and fingers are punished by the hundreds of mail boxes they open and close on their routes as they reach from inside their vehicles to deposit mail in various receptacles.
Some mailboxes can be rusted and can include torn and/or broken metal or plastic parts that can injure a mail carrier's hand or fingers when trying to open or close mail boxes.
As can be seen, there is a need for a device to allow a mail carrier to open and close mail boxes safely and easily while minimizing direct contact between the mail carrier's hand and fingers and the mail box receptacle.